The Color of You (Traducción)
by ColdestSnow
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] FF Original: The Color of You - Trumpet-Geek - [miyusawa] - "Oye, ¿Kazuya? ¿Qué soy para ti?" "¿Ahora? Eres - cálido. Intenso. Como el bronce bruñido. Como el sol ocultándose a principios de otoño. Como la eternidad."


**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Color of You – Trumpet-Geek**

Ni Daiya no Ace ni esta historia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Un tanto extraño. Sexo implícito en un principio. Menciones de muerte (personaje secundario)

**N/A: ¡**Por favor revisen las notas del final! Escrito para la semana Misawa, sin ningún _prompt_ en particular.

* * *

><p><strong>The Color of You<strong>

* * *

><p>Eijun suspira, satisfecho, con el rostro presionado contra su hombro desnudo. El sudor en ellos empieza a enfriarse, sus respiraciones lentamente retornan a la normalidad. El sonido de placer de Eijun es suave y sólido, como la mano que descansa en el corazón de Kazuya.<p>

"Oye, ¿Kazuya?"

"¿Hm?"

Eijun se queda en silencio por un momento, sus dedos trazan lentos patrones sin sentido en su pecho. La mano libre de Kazuya empuja la nuca de Eijun, guiándolo a un perezoso beso que le roba el aliento.

"¿Qué soy para ti?"

La respiración de Kazuya se entrecorta. Sólo una persona le ha hecho esa pregunta antes.

"¿Ahora? Eres – cálido. Intenso. Como el bronce bruñido. Como el sol ocultándose a principios de otoño. Como la eternidad."

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Kazuya se da cuenta que es diferente es en su tercer año de escuela elemental, durante la clase de música. Su profesor aparece con un viejo y gastado casete, y lo inserta en el estéreo portátil. Luego les pide a los niños que cierren sus ojos y piensen en una palabra que describa los sonidos que fluyen a través del altavoz. Cuando llega su turno de añadir su descripción al conjunto de palabras reunidas en la pizarra, al frente de la clase, él escribe 'azul' con una temblorosa caligrafía infantil (aunque, en realidad, es mucho más complejo que eso – distintos tonos azules girando y fusionándose unos con otros, una cremosa blancura entrando y saliendo, que lo hace sentir como si estuviera volando en un cielo despejado). Sus compañeros sueltan una risita y su profesor frunce el ceño, y cuando le pide una explicación, Kazuya sólo se encoge de hombros. Siente sus miradas intensas sobre él mientras camina de regreso a su asiento, y sabe que ha hecho algo mal, pero no sabe qué. El tema nunca sale a relucir de nuevo, aunque los colores se mantienen.<p>

La canción es La Sinfonía de Beethoven No. 9: II. La escucha durante horas, con los ojos cerrados.

No sería hasta varios años después cuando finalmente descubre que existe un nombre para su condición. La palabra es cálida en sus oídos, amarillos y rojos, brillando. Sinestesia.

* * *

><p>El día en que su madre es enterrada es el día en que los colores parpadean y se extinguen. El caer en cuenta de que está perdiendo a ambos es aterrador – significa que tendría que caminar solo por el mundo, no más colores salpicando contra el fondo de un mundo ruidoso, y no más madre que sostenga sus manos en la oscuridad.<p>

Se pasa horas llorando solo en su cuarto luego del funeral, tratando de recordar el sonido de su voz – hermosos dorados cuando su tono era cálido, un nítido azul eléctrico cuando estaba enojada, un profundo e intenso púrpura cuando reía – pero los colores no retornan.

Él cree que, tal vez, es debido a que se ha ido donde no puede seguirla; así que escucha a Beethoven nuevamente… nada. Con el tiempo deja de escucharlo, pues la decepción es demasiado intensa para sobrellevarla.

Kazuya trata de convencerse de que es mejor de esa forma. Se dice a sí mismo que siempre ha odiado los colores que lo hacían diferente, que lo convertían en el objetivo de la crueldad de otros, pero – pero.

_("Kazuya, ¿qué soy para ti?" Su madre le pregunta un día._

"_Hm… un tipo de naranja rosáceo, tal vez. Como las hojas durante el otoño. Como – como la felicidad.")_

Llora su pérdida y sigue adelante.

* * *

><p>Los colores retornan cuando encuentra el béisbol, pero son tenues comparados con los nítidos brillos de antes. Aun así, se aferra a ellos, los atrapa, como su guante a la pelota. Es agradable ver el rojo opaco del bate metálico haciendo contacto con la pelota, incluso cuando debería haber sido brilloso y resonante. No se había dado cuenta cuánto había extrañado los colores, cuán gris y monótono había sido su mundo, hasta ahora.<p>

Cuando conoce a un escandaloso estudiante de secundaria llamado Sawamura Eijun, todo cambia, y casi queda cegado por los colores que explotan en el aire alrededor de él. Sawamura es ruidoso y desagradable y un tanto idiota, pero su voz es cálida y brillante, reflejándose alrededor de él, como un faro parpadeando sobre el agua oscura. Kazuya trata desesperadamente de no anclarse, intenta de alguna forma contenerse a sólo algunos golpes en el pecho y un brazo colgando alrededor de un cuello bañado por el sol.

"Derrotemos al monstruo juntos, compañero" dice, y se deleita en la explosión de remolinos verdes que provienen de los indignados gritos que obtiene como respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas de la Autora:<span> **Este fic fue un tanto auto-indulgente haha. Podría estar explorando esta idea con profundidad en un futuro.

Para aquellos que son curiosos, la sinestesia puede ser descrita como una situación involuntariamente neurológica en la que los sentidos de uno están conectados con otro sentido. Por ejemplo, en este fic, cuando Kazuya oye algún tipo de sonido, involuntariamente proyecta un color alrededor. Tengo varios tipos, pero no proyecto así que supongo que mantuve esa descripción un tanto vaga porque no quería malinterpretarlo? Otros tipos que tengo incluyen: grafema-color, OLP (Personalización Ordinal-Lingüística), tacto en espejo, misofonía, y dolor/emoción-colores (todo asociándose). Cada persona experimenta la sinestesia de forma distinta – para algunos puede resultar un experiencia muy positiva, pero para otros puede tornar su vida complicada e incluso causar dolor o una sobrecarga sensorial. La sinestesia también puede ir y venir con la edad y otras situaciones como medicación, alcohol, drogas, depresión, enfermedades, etc.

Ciertamente no soy algún tipo de experto en sinestesia, pero si tienen algunas preguntas sobre el asunto, ¡estaré gustosa de responder! Sólo pregúntenme a wingspike en Tumblr. ^_^

En fin, ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **

Citando una parte del fic – _"Como la eternidad"_ – Me derrito con tanto amor.~

Recuerden que… Esta es una traducción, por lo cual sería hermoso que en caso de dejar review se dirijan a la autora. :D

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
